


A Stray Kid

by Slyboots



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Post-Canon, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyboots/pseuds/Slyboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You remember this. Boy, did you love Sailor Moon."</p><p>Heather decompresses from Silent Hill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stray Kid

Your mouth tastes of iron and old scabs. You curl into yourself, a knot of flesh and weary bone, in your father’s chair.

You are seventeen. A stray kid.

Your mouth is dry with curses.

You flick the remote.

And again—

Flick.

Infomercials blat and blare, all the shit and detritus of late-night TV, and your eyes sting like raw flesh.

Flick.

“Fuck,” you say, voice cracked with crying.

Flick.

An old Sailor Moon episode jitters to life. You remember this. Boy, did you love Sailor Moon.

_Never running from a real fight—_

“Fuck,” you say, and turn it off.


End file.
